The Demise of Hermione Granger
by birdlover1982
Summary: Hermione Granger was killed during the final battle. Was she just a casulty of war or was she murdered? Harry is looking for her killer. Who could it be and why did they do it? You'll just have to read and find out. I'm horrible at summarys sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh you're alright!" the girl says as she got up with a smile on her weary face.  
Seconds later, she had a look of fright on her face instead. 

"Wait! What are you doing?!" she screamed.

She turned to try to leave but before she got halfway to the door there was a flash of green light. Her lifeless body sprawled out in the middle of the room. A wand falls to the floor and footsteps are heard heading for the door. There is a pause and then the door opens and closes.

Harry just defeated Voldemort. Voldemort's body lays lifeless on the ground. Everyone runs over to him, cheering and either trying to shake his hand or hug him. Harry quickly scanned the faces in the crowd to see if he could see Ron and Hermione. They had gotten separated during the battle. He finally sees Ginny's face and makes his way to her through the crowd.

"Ginny! You're ok!" he says to her as he hugs.

"Harry!" she exclaimed as she returned his embrace.

Although he doesn't want to break their embrace, he pulls away and looks into her face.

"Ginny, have you seen Ron or Hermione?" he asks her.

"No, last time I saw them they were with you. You don't think something happened to them do you?" asked a concerned Ginny.

"I don't know. Let's go and see if we can find them." said Harry.

Harry and Ginny looked for Ron and Hermione. But along the way, they see many other people that they know. Finally out of the corner of his eye he sees Ron walking away from the make-shift hospital that had been set up.

"Ron!" yelled both Harry and Ginny at the same time.

Ron looked up to see who had said his name. He looked over and saw Harry and Ginny running over to him.

"Harry! Ginny! Thank Merlin you two are alright." he said as he rushed over to them.

"Ron, have you seen Hermione?" asked Harry after they had hugged.

"No I haven't. I thought she was with you." Ron replied.

Neville overheard them talking and said "I saw her fighting two death eaters near the charms classroom earlier."

Both Harry and Ron looked at each other and they quickly made their way to the Charms classroom. They finally made it and stopped to caught their breath. Harry walked in the classroom first with Ron close behind him.

"Hermione!■ Harry screamed and he fell to his knees beside her body.  
Ron stood behind Harry not saying anything. Harry started to cry. Ron stood where he was like he was in some kind of trance.

"Why? Why wasn't I here to protect her? I should have been here to protect her." Harry thought to himself.

Ron slowly made his way over to Harry and knelt down beside him. Ron looked into her face and saw that she had a terrified look on her face. He couldn't look into her face any longer so he quickly turned his face away from hers.

Harry stood up and was looking at the floor when he found the wand laying on the floor.

"Ron. I've found her wand.■ said Harry.

Ron looked at the wand in Harry's hand. Harry said "Wait this isn't her wand. It must have belonged to whoever killed her."

Just as Ron was about to say something Harry noticed a figure in the doorway.

"Who's there?!" demanded Harry as he rose his wand and pointed it to the mysterious figure.

"Put your wand down Potter. It's me" replied Draco Malfoy.  
Draco looked down and saw Hermione laying on the floor. Before he could react to what he was seeing Ron came flying at him.

"You did this, didn't you?!" Ron screamed at Draco as he pushed him into the wall.

"I didn't kill her!" Draco yelled back at Ron.

Author's note: This was originally called Lost Love but now it is called The Demise of Hermione Granger. Please read and review. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately. But I do own the plot of this fanfic. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys let me know what you think of the fanfic so please read and review. I hope you like the chapter. 

Chapter 2

"Ron! Let Malfoy go." Harry yelled as he ran over to where Ron and Draco were standing.

"But he killed her Harry. I know he did. He hated her!" Ron yelled back not taking his eyes off of Draco.

Draco looked at Ron with such hatred and pushed him away from himself.

"I didn't kill her Weasley! I couldn't have killed her." he said trying to defend himself.

"Why couldn't you have killed her Malfoy? You always wanted her dead." Ron replied back to him walking towards him.

Before Draco could say anything Harry stepped in.

"Ron stop. Remember Malfoy is on our side. He helped get us inside information from Voldemort. He fought on our side during the battle." Harry said, trying to get his friend to back away.

Harry turned to Draco and asked "You have your wand with you right?"

Draco looked at Harry like he was mental. "Of course I have my wand with me. What difference does that make?" asked an annoyed and upset Draco.

"We found this wand laying not far from her body. It must belong to the person that killed her." Harry replied.

Draco slowly made his way to the door to leave.

"Where do you think your going, Malfoy?! I'm not done with you yet!" Ron screamed.

"Well I'm done with you." Draco muttered under his breath as he walked though the door and slammed it shut.

Harry turned to his friend and asked "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You just let Malfoy leave. He's the one that killed our best friend!" Ron replied.

"We don't know that for sure Ron. I mean.. yes Malfoy does come to mind but why would he kill her if he's on our side. We fought along side each other earlier in battle remember?" said Harry.

"Yeah, but where was he when we got split up huh? You tell me that?" replied a very upset Ron.

As Harry was about to say something someone opened the door.

"Harry, Ron have you found Hermione yet?"asked Ginny as she walked towards them.

She gasped "Hermione! No" Ginny cried out as she fell to her knees beside her friend's body.

"Quick let's get her to Madam Pomfrey!" she said as she started to lift Hermione's limp arm.

Harry went over to Ginny and put his arms around her. "Ginny it's too late. She's...she's gone." he said as tears started to run down his face once again.

"Who did this?!...Whoever did this I...I...want them caught. I want them to pay!" Ginny said in between sobs as she buried her head in Harry's shoulder.

"You want to know who did this? I'll tell you who it was...It was Malfoy." Ron said answering his sister's question, with contempt deeply etched in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This chapter is from Draco's Point of view. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please read and review.

Chapter 3

Draco stormed out of the room after Ron accused him of Hermione's death.

"How dare he accuse me of murdering Granger! I'm on their side now. I've been on their side since Dumbledore made an offer to switch sides. I didn't have a choice." Draco thought to himself.

He walked slowly down the corridor back to the Great Hall. As soon as he approached the door to the Great Hall, he heard someone yell out his name. He turned around and saw Pansy running at him at full speed.

"Draco! Your ok!" exclaimed Pansy as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Draco pushed her away and asked "Pansy? What are you doing here? I thought you were evacuated with the other students?"

Pansy looked at Draco with a little smile on her face.

"Well it's good to know you're glad to see me." she said with a laugh.

Draco didn't say anything for a moment and was about to say something to her when she interrupted him.

"As soon as I found out you were helping Potter in here, I came back to help. I couldn't let you have all the fun. Besides, I wanted to make sure that none of the goody goodies didn't try to backstab you." she replied as she pulled him in another embrace.

Draco wrapped his arms around Pansy and thought I can't believe she came back in here for me. Although when he thought about it she was probably the only friend that he had. All the others weren't really friends. They were more like dumb sheep that followed his lead.

Pansy looked up at Draco and noticed he look more pale than he usually was.

"Draco are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm ok. I guess I'm still in shock." he replied

"In shock? Why are you in shock? Are you hurt? Maybe I should take you to the hospital area." Pansy replied as she took his arm and started to guide him inside the Great Hall. Draco pulled his arm out of Pansy's hand and looked at her for a moment.

"Pansy I'm ok. I said I was in shock because I found out that Granger is dead." said Draco.

He looked up to see Pansy's reaction.

"You can't be serious. Granger is dead? She was the last person I would have imagined being killed. Weasley I could see being killed but not Granger." Pansy replied with a surprised look on her face.

They both got quiet for a few moments until Pansy looked at Draco and said "How do you know for sure Granger is dead? Maybe it's just a rumor?"

"It's not a rumor. I saw her body myself." He replied.

Pansy looked at Draco and nodded.

"You know what's funny?" Draco asked her.

"No, what?" Pansy replied.

"I went looking for survivors and found Potter and Weasley standing over her body. Weasley tried to attack me and accused me of killing her." said Draco with such spite in his voice.

"What?! How could that idiot accuse you of doing that? You saved his skin at least twice tonight and this is the thanks you get?!" Pansy angrily replied.

"Yeah, well who cares what Weasley thinks. Not that he thinks much anyway" Draco replied as he and Pansy started to walk into the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Author▓s note: I would really appreciate some reviews. I wanna know what you guys think. I don▓t mind constructive criticism, just no insults. So please review. Thanks I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4 Harry and Ron carried Hermione▓s body to the Great Hall. It was the longest walk to the Great Hall they had ever experienced. They finally made their way to the doors of the Great Hall. Ginny walked over with tears streaming down her face and opened the doors to the Great Hall with shaky hands. When they walked in people turned to look at Harry to congratulate him again. But then they saw that Harry and Ron were carrying a body┘.the body of Hermione Granger, they gasped in surprise.

Mrs. Weasley came running over to them. She had to make her way through the crowd surrounding them. She was eager to see them┘.and to make sure they were alright. As she got closer to them she saw Hermione▓s limp, motionless body.

She fell to her knees and kneeled beside her body.

⌠Oh Hermione!■ she cried out with tears running down her face and her shoulders shaking.

⌠Last time I saw her she was vibrant and full of life. Now she▓s gone forever.■ Molly thought to herself as she looked at Hermione▓s still body.

She brushed Hermione▓s hair out of her eyes and saw the look in her eyes. She gasped when she saw her eyes. The look in her eyes were no longer full of life instead they were dull and lifeless.

Molly slowly got back up and pulled Ron and Ginny into a very tight hug. Ron and Ginny felt like they were being crushed but they didn▓t say anything. Molly turned and saw Harry, she quickly pulled him into a hug as well. All three of them were trying to comfort her but it was hard for them to do, since they were upset as well. Molly finally let them go and went off to find the rest of the Weasley family. Remus walked over to them and put a hand on Harry▓s shoulder.

⌠Harry, what happened?■ he quietly asks. Harry remained silent for a few moments, trying to collect himself. He sighed and looked up at Remus.

⌠We went looking for her. Neville said that the last time he saw her, she was fighting two Death Eaters near the Charms class room. So..┘so we went to the Charms class room to see if she was still there. When we walked into the room, we┘.we┘.found her body in the middle of the room.■ Harry quietly replied.

Remus stood there quietly and looked into Harry▓s eyes.

Harry fell to his knees and was kneeling by his best friend▓s body. He closed his eyes tight, tears streaming down his face.

⌠Why wasn▓t I there to protect her! I should have been the one to die not her! She didn▓t deserve to die┘..especially like this!. I should have been there! If I was there then she▓d still be alive!■ Harry yelled as it finally started to feel real she was really gone. It finally became real to him when he saw everyone▓s reactions. It felt like he was in a daze.

Remus walked over and put his arm around Harry▓s shoulders.

⌠Harry, it▓s not your fault. I know you feel horrible about it. But it▓s not your fault. I know how you feel. I felt the same way when your father and mother died and Sirius.■ said Remus.

⌠But I should have been there■ Harry replied quietly.

⌠Come Harry, let▓s get going. You need to rest. The Weasley▓s are looking for you. You're going back to the borrow with them.■ replied Remus as he started to guide Harry to the door. 


End file.
